Wheatstalks Bruised and Burnt
by JackleTheKitsune
Summary: Edgeburn & Fireblossom Wheatstalk come from a small farm outside Baltimare. However, now, with the sun setting in El Pinto before them, their new lives reflect their time growing up together. Can these two siblings, with each other as their guide, find their way in this strange place, and maybe leave the world a better place? Also on FimFiction.
1. Prelude

The soft wind blows across the open field, sliding up the farthest hills and out of sight. With it dances the crop, scores upon scores of wheat swaying with it before sluggishly springing back. The amber fields are almost ready for harvest, but I know that for the fifth time now, these fields will only be weeded, the wheat left to do what it will.  
While strange, this process has become almost second nature for my family and I. Watching over this field and the nearby hill it attempts to take every year. Looking closely you can see the line from last year, where the wheat burned, and failed to make it up the hill. It doesn't take long to decide, the field will burn in three days.

As my legs carry me from this wondrous place, and back towards the farmhouse, I contemplate the burn. Last year was the first year when we did the burn, and it was so sad. Among these thoughts are the reasons for my sorrow. Eight years ago, we planted five stalks of wheat over my father's body. We let it grow free for the longest time. Three years ago, my uncle passed, and we planted him upon the hill, always one for heights. Then, last year, my aunt had died, and it was for her that we lit the field on fire.  
I enjoy thinking of the great things left in that field, the once razor sharp horseshoe that now is blackened and dull, the long slender pole that marks my uncles place, and the sweet ruby circle that enclosed it courtesy of my aunt. It doesn't take long for me to reach home, my tears falling every now and then across the fields. Soon, my mother's cooking is evident in the air, and I relish it's scent. She isn't particularly good at cooking, but I recognize this as the scent of fried turnips on a simple wheat grass bread, my fathers favorite.

Without a word she turns to me when I enter, and from her smile I am reminded of the greatest tale I've ever heard. The story of my father, my uncle, and my aunt, and how they made this world so good for me to live in.  
This is the tale of the Wheatstalk Siblings, and my Uncle The Valiant one.


	2. Essential Edge

Essentially Edge

The tale begins as my father galloped away from home, each thunder of his hooves spearing him forward as if he was attacking the very air in front of him. Pebbles flew up behind him, each hit of his limbs on the ground sending them skyward. The pale gray dust would be swept up by the wind, chasing after him as it traveled down the same path.

Between the golden stalks of wheat, each spearing skyward on either side of the dirt trail, flashes of blue are visible. The deep cerulean pattern ripples across his back as his mane struggles to hold onto his body. A much smaller, and knobbier cerulean trail can easily been seen despite the gray settling on it as the wind pushes the dirt back over his flanks.

Edgeburn pays it no mind, his attention far ahead of him, where he can't see quite yet, but where he intends to be shortly. He lets the dirt blow back across his vibrant tail, and doesn't even flinch when it settles into his deep ashen coat. The only thing one him of any concern is a bag of shoes, each weighing a ton to the young colt.

But Edgeburn's jaw was hard set, and it gripped the burlap sack quite easily as he began to round the bend among the giant fields of wheat. Even with his ears pinned back for speed, it wasn't long before he could hear the distinct laughter of his target. His speed almost doubled, and his ears perked up, taking the wind's onslaught full force for any hope of hearing what he feared lay ahead.

"What? Are you crying now? So you fell down, stop whining!" The voice came from the orange colt that lay just a few lengths away now. Bumper Crop, the meanest Unicorn colt for days, his being the only unicorn colt for days didn't help much either. The orange colt's two- toned red and yellow hair made him look like fire, and he had brought more than a few sparks forward with his horn the last time Edgeburn had seen him mad.

One summer to try and get into Celestia's school for gifted unicorns and several failed exams later, Bumper had come back mean, angry, and with more than enough magic to toss poor Bushfire's cat clean into the water-tower. Tinder still hadn't forgiven him, but the cat slipped away every time Bumper showed up since.

"C'mon Bloss, you can stop crying now, you know it wouldn't have ended like this if you didn't try to say your wings are better than my magic. Especially when you can't even fly yet!" He finished his tirade with a loud laugh, tilting his head back. "huh" he mouthed as he caught motion out of the corner of his eye.

"MMUMPER!"Edgeburn had been moments away from smacking the ever-loving-Celestia-praised daylights out of him when he was spotted. The sack was swinging down, read to clock him on the head hard enough to not warrant a second swing. His muffled word hung in the air for a minute before Edgeburn felt a sickening feeling.

"Whoa there Burnie, whats all this about?" Bumper asked with a sneer as he grabbed Edgeburn and his bag mid air with a good levitation spell. The orange colt kept up his wicked smile as he saw his newly captured prey.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were about to hit me... well it's a good thing I caught you, or you'd be in trouble wouldn't you? I'll let you go this one time, me and your sis will be done in just a minute." Bumper said turning around while holding Edgeburn in his grasp still.

The dark colored colt smiled as Bumper turned around, and saw his teary-eyed sister looking at him with a smile.

"Edgie, the hero! Now you're in for it!" Fireblossom said in her sickeningly sweet voice. Just at that moment, Edgeburn had pulled with all his strength, every last ounce just to move his neck against Bumper's magic, but it had been worth it. With that final pull, the cord in his mouth was pulled loose, and out of the bottom of the bag came four heavy horseshoes.

Bumper's skull soon made their acquaintance and just to be polite his legs and the ground did the same. Edgeburn would have said he hit the ground like a sack of bricks but the bricks don't normally look like they're about to grow a second horn.

"Run for it Fireblossom, get outta here!" Edgeburn yelled as soon as he felt the other colt's grip leave him. Without hesitation his little sister did just that, her hooves tripping over themselves at first but soon she was racing down the path, her little wings buzzing as if they could give her a hoof.

"Not so... fast." Bumper's words weren't too steady but Edgeburn already saw him lifting a rock and coating it with his signature magic. While most wouldn't suspect, Bumper's Rubber Tree cutie mark didn't mean he was good with plants, it meant he could make things bounce with his magic, and he was a better shot than a hungry snake to boot.

Edgeburn moved to block the way between him and his sister as the rocks in front of Bumper rose in a pale magenta aura. He braced himself as he saw Bumper rear up and bash each stone down at the ground, then up at him. The pain was unlike anything he'd ever encountered, even worse then when the nurse told him not to look before she put the needle in his fetlock. Each one hit him squarely in the chest, bouncing off into the fields around them but not before leaving what would surely be big welts under his coat.

Bumper smiled as Edgeburn's head descended, harsh breaths coming out of it as the young colt struggled to stand. "Nice dodge there Burnie, that was so good, I think I'll let you recoup for a minute, I'm going to go catch up with Bloss, I'm sure she'll play nice once she see's you're not arou-"

Edgeburn stumbled lightly, his right fore-hoof landing inside something with a small plop. He looked down with a smile as his father's shoe seemed to fix itself around his smaller hoof. Bumper had begun to speak while he was looking down, and now as the colt went to walk past him, Edgeburn heard his sister's name uttered.

The blow Edgeburn had brought down upon Bumper was ear shattering, the older colt not having enough time to slow the hit with levitation relied on his default spell, his rubber. The hit connected with the force of an angry brother, then bounced back, sending his leg windmilling back. Bumper however, got it worse, it still imparted all of it's force on his face, but then, bounced his snout down so hard it hit the ground.

A small cracking was all Edgeburn heard before he was sure that Bumper wasn't getting up, he was crying far too much to fight. Pain, unbelievable pain was racing up his leg, and Edgeburn looked down to see why. His foreleg was backwards, at an angle it should never be. He instinctively tried to move it only to hear another crack, and his vision become filled with black as his eyes forced themselves shut.

In the distance he faintly could hear hooves racing towards them, and he feared that maybe one of Bumper's friends from the school had run across Fireblossom and she needed him now more than ever. But then a simple sound graced his lips, one he had heard many times before and dreaded hearing ever since.

"No" that one word, with that worried sound behind it, Edgeburn felt his life flash before his eyes, everything he'd done wrong in his twelve years laid bare. Had it really been worth it if this was the outcome? With a firm nod of his head, and remembering Fireblossom's words as he appeared, he was sure it was. He was more than happy if his ma killed him for getting hurt again.

"Edgeburn E. Wheatstalk! What have you done!?" She cried above him before he realized there was a set of wing-beats close by.

"Boy, you sure tussled something fierce, C'mon Pristine, we gotta get these lads to the hospital or at least the farmhouse, I think Edgeburn broke his foreleg." His dad said starting to scoop first Bumper up, then him, using his wings to help.

Edgeburn was about ready to rest, the pain in his arm making him whimper with each jolt of his dad's steps, but one last sound got through to him.

"Hey Edgie, big brother? Are you awake? Awe, no fair, wake up, you have to tell me what you did to Poo-brain back there, how'd you get it?"

"Get whatzit now?" he offered his little sis.

"You're cutie mark! You got your Cutie Mark!" Edgeburn smiled before dropping his head.


	3. Flamboyant Fire

Flamboyant Fire

The sun was beginning to descend from it's high perch in the sky, answering the call of it's guide. It spread out over the deserted fields, reflecting off the thin layer of snow and ice that clung to the ground. The light continued across the field, hitting a small, auburn farmhouse, it's two story frame structure also caked with a generous layer of snow.

Inside the farmhouse, in the southern most corner, was a nice standing mirror, it's surface letting even more light paint the room it stood in. Next to it was one of the occupants of the room, a tall stallion now, his deep ashen coat getting slightly darker with age, and his cerulean mane and tail hanging rather long for most of his age. But he didn't mind, he hadn't bothered getting it cut in a while, but he could easily do it tomorrow, tonight was too important for him to worry about it. He twisted round giving himself another look over, his main and tail brushed, his coat clean, and most importantly, his Cutie Mark looking as great as the day he got it. The deep silver shield was emblazoned with a cerulean horseshoe, with golden trimming running the outside of the shield. A phantom twinge went up his foreleg as he looked at it, a smile coming to his face. His memory came to an end as a loud knocking came to the door behind him.

"HURRY UP EDGIE, Or we're going to be late!" his sister called from the other side.

"Keep your shoes on, we've got at least four hours till the festival, if we leave too soon you'll freeze before it starts." he called back, starting to gather up his thick winter saddle. He heard her audible groan followed by a laughing retort.

"You know I don't mind the cold, hurry it up shiny-butt, they are supposed to have sky-flowers tonight!" Fireblossom said opening the door and putting her head inside.

"Hey, get your snout out of here before Dad or Ma get mad at you for buggin me." The elder brother said with a roll of his eyes. He was about to continue when a snicker from the other side of the room made him jump.  
"Don't you go lying to your little sister now, you know she'll believe it." The weathered voice said in a tone that was both loving and condescending. This was followed by a gasp from Fireblossom as the bolted past her brother into the room, and his pained grunt as he was shoved into the floorboards.

"Granny Roseblaze" The both said, one jumping, the other starting to pull himself up.

"Nice to see you little ones, are you all ready for the festival?" the question came from the cream colored mare with the vivid magenta and blue mane.

"I would be, but Edgie keeps taking so long." Fireblossom answered quickly. "Are you going to be the special guest Mom and Pappy were talking about?! Oh, this is going to be so amazing, they are going to have Sky-flowers, Sky. Flowers. Granny, it's going to be great!"

"Ah" The older mare seemed to slip off to somewhere behind her eyes. "I haven't been to a festival in so long, and certainly not one with hanabi scheduled for many years." She smiled at her old times.

"Han a batch?" Fireblossom asked at the weird sounding word.

"Oh, sorry dear, just another of some words from the old country, past..." She looked to Edgeburn for a second with a pleading look.

"Past Gryphus" he said rolling his eyes.

"Yes, from far past Gryphus. It just means what you call sky-flowers." She grinned without Fireblossom noticing her slip at all. Instead the twelve year old filly just seemed to think for a minute before smiling.

"Well, alright, you should tell me about it again some time Granny, I'll go tell Mom and Pappy you've made it!" The magenta coated filly ran from the room with hardly a look back. Edgeburn watched her go and softly kicked the door shut behind her.

"Alright, the door was closed, and the windows are latched, how did you get in here?" he asked staring the older mare down.

"Would you believe me if I said through the furnace?" She said with a smile that seemed all too perfect.

"you're not even covered in ash, you'd at least be that if not burnt. Not to mention you'd have to be the size of a dog to fit through the heating vents." Edgeburn said not buying it for a minute.

"What if I told you I was the size of a fox." Granny Roseblaze countered with her smile never wavering. Edgeburn starred at her in silence for a while, unsure how to counter.

"You are a weird old mare, you know that?" He finally said, dropping his head with a sign.

"Tut-tut, respect for your elder, although you are perfectly right." She laughed before moving to step out the door. "I'll go see if I can't relieve your folks of foalsitting duty and watch you myself, I'm sure they'd enjoy the free time." Edgeburn cringed, he sometimes missed the naivety of foalhood, something his sister still hadn't lost.

…

It wasn't long until the three of them set off for the nearby field. Edgeburn shivered slightly under the slight wind and it's chilling bite. His sister however bounded forward, deep indigo mane flashing back and forth as her saddle struggled to cling to her movements. Even worse, his grandmother wasn't even wearing a saddle, let along a scarf, but she seemed even less concerned with the cold than Fireblossom.

"Aren't you a bit cold without a saddle Granny?" Edgeburn asked, he still hadn't, in his eighteen years, even come close to understanding his grandmother.

"Oh, I guess I should be, but. HEY, LOOK OVER THERE!" she yelled pointing ahead of them. Edgeburn and Fireblossom looked, the one looking for anything dangerous the other just looking for the sake of giggling as she scanned the area.

"There's nothing there Gra-" Edgeburn started as he turned back to face her. "n How in Equestria did you get that?" He interrupted himself as he saw his grandmother now sporting a long flowing cloak made of what looked like heavy cotton.

"Grandmother magic, I'd say you'd understand when you're older, but I don't see you being a grandmother in your lifetime." She replied as she moved forward, the flame pattern on her cloak dancing with each step. Edgeburn looked at her with disbelief but trudged on.

"I will never understand you Granny Roseblaze" he said more aloud to himself than to anypony.

"If you did I'd be extremely surprised." she responded as she continued to lead the way.

…

"FIREBLOSSOM!" Edgeburn yelled as he raced through the fields, trying to find where she had wandered off to. Her vibrant colors should have stuck out like nothing else as the silver moon graced the sky but he couldn't glimpse her anywhere.

"Keep looking boy!" his grandmother's words came as she too ran through the snow covered fields, each of them looking for a snowbank she might have fallen into.

"I can't find her, FIREBLOSSOM!" Edgeburn called again coming to a stop with heavy panting and his Grandmother at his side.

"Tartarus, why did you yell at her boy!?" She said whipping her head back and forth.

"I, I, I didn't mean to, it just slipped out." he stammered.

"What did you even say?" the question hit him square in the chest, making him gulp.

"That she was being silly, wanting to make sky-flowers..." he said, his head sinking low.

"Do you really think it's silly? That she couldn't ever do it?" His Granny was seething.

"No, it just... slipped o" He was cut off.

"If you didn't think it, then it can't just have slipped, and if it wasn't true you shouldn't have been thinking it in the first place. So help me, if your sister is hurt, you'll never get the chance to lie to her again!" Edgeburn fell silent with his head hanging low.

"Even if she's ok, I'll never lie to her again, not even in my thoughts... I'll even say everything I'm thinking to keep myself honest. I swear on my word as a stallion" He muttered more to himself than anyone. He kept his head hung though, he didn't deserve to look up right now. That was, until he left a leg across his back, in a soothing comforting way.  
"You just gave your word as a stallion for the first time... even I have to respect that. If you keep it, nothing bad will ever come of it. Now lets find her, we've wasted enough time." Granny Roseblaze said forcing a small smile forward. Edgeburn just nodded in approval. Both stood there as the first firework of the night burst into the air, sending colors and lights in every direction against Luna's painted sky.

"The first Winter Moon Festival for Princess Luna and Fireblossom is missing the fireworks." he sighed, looking around for any movement. Another firework lit up the sky shortly after and his face flashed to concern as he looked to his grandmother. Her face also held the same look as they turned back to watch the fireworks continue to dance across the Night Goddess's canvas.

Without another word, they broke off sprinting, knowing exactly where to find Fireblossom.

Twenty minutes of sprinting, stumbling, crashing through snow, and panting heavily were rewarded to the two relatives as they finally came close to the hill where the fireworks were launching. Just one technician seemed to be overseeing the event, eyes slightly glazed over as his attention focused on the show in the sky, and not entirely on the pre-lit rockets.

"Have you seen a small magenta filly with an indigo mane?" His granny asked immediately.

"Nah, no fillies are even supposed to be near here, hey, you two know the observation hills are at least twenty minutes back that way right?"

"We know, but please, you have to help us look for her." Edgeburn said glancing around frantically.

"Look, we can look around but the finale is coming up and we don't want to be anywhere near the rocket when it goes up." He said pointing a hoof to a tall red and purple rocket.

"Uh, is it supposed to have a tail on it? Like one of hair?" Edgeburn asked, squinting to see it clearly in the dark.

"FIREBLOSSOM!" him and his granny yelled before the technician could reply. Edgeburn felt his hooves surge forward, ready to protect his little sister, but he wasn't fast enough. His speed just wasn't anything compared to a rocket, and he could tell the fuse would set it off before he could get there.

But there was still hope. Granny Roseblaze, looking as spry as ever raced past him, her cloak seemed to trail off her and burn up as she ran, her features getting blurry with distance. She reached the fuse moments before it was about to send off the rocket, jumping on it, smothering the sparking wick with her body.

"Awe, Granny, this was supposed to be the best one." Fireblossom said innocently as she sat on top of the rocket.

"Child... do... you... realize... how … oh... just a minute... whoo... close... that was... I nearly lost my tails to fright." she said panting after her long run. Her breath slowly began to return to her as her grandfoal and the technician caught up, the one running and the other winging over.

"It's ok Granny, Mr. Sky-flower stallion forgot this." Fireblossom beamed as she clicked a small fire starter in her teeth.

"NO!" Three cries rang out as the spark caught the wick, quickly burning its way inside the rocket. Granny Roseblaze reared up to try and grab Fireblossom as the rocket roared to life, hot flames billowing over her. Edgeburn felt his legs go out from under him as the technician pulled him back, away from the takeoff ignition and searing flames. With it's roar realized, it shot into the sky, pulling Fireblossom out of reach.

Without missing a beat, and seemingly unscarred, Granny Roseblaze turned to the technician with shaking eyes. "FLY, GET HER, HURRY!"

"I, I, Can Can't! It's too dangerous, it'll explode before I get there!" he stammered out.  
Flames seemed to actually jump around Edgeburn's grandmother. "I'll give you dangerous if you don't save my Grandfoal!" She said advancing on the scared pegasus. She raised a hoof to strike him, her aim set on his face, until a deafening boom shook their world.

"..." Edgeburn's mouth hung open in shock as he looked at the place where his sister had been, now aflame with blue, yellow, orange, purple, and even a hint of teal as the last firework went off in dozens of stages.

"Fireblossom..." He felt his grandmother slump to the ground, tears starting to fall. He flicked his ears, a slight ringing in his ears. He could tell what his grandmother had said, but he couldn't hear anything else, they were rather close to the rocket it seemed. He shook his head, a sharp ringing making this moment even more unbearable.

But it wouldn't go away, no shaking, no shifting his ears, in fact it seemed to be getting louder. With an angry look to the sky, he was ready to curse everything that had even been, when he saw something hurtling towards him. The closer it got, the louder the ringing, and the more his tears flowed.

"Granny..." he said, shoving her flank, smiling just a bit. She looked up, her senses so overloaded she didn't think to do anything but comply. Her ears perked soon, and her eyes narrowed as she got up in time for her favorite greeting ever.

"EDGIE, GRANNY, I GOT MY CUTIE MARK!" Fireblossom screamed as her wings carried her down, her first controlled flight. She was smothered almost immediately, her brother and Grandmother pulling into a hug.

"Fireblossom, you're ok... wait? You're ok?! Not hurt or anything?!" Edgeburn asked incredulously.

"Nuh-uh, the fire wasn't even that hot, the boom was fun though. I am going to make Sky-flowers Edgie." She said with a smile.

"That you are... but I still don't understand..." he started, noticing something else different about her. "What happened to your tail, it's all puffed out?"

"Oh..." Granny Roseblaze raised a hoof to her mouth. "that explains a bit actually. Oh dear, oh dear, oh.. well, this isn't exactly bad, but oh..." she seemed to be thinking eight things at once.

"Granny, what's wrong?" Edgeburn and Fireblossom asked in tandem.

"Oh nothing, you just might get to figure out some things about me and Fireblossom sooner than I expected is all." She said with a nervous laugh.

"What, like you two are just now magically resistant to fire?!" Edgeburn asked, now realized what had happened in the last few minutes.

"Well, you see the thing is, yes." The old mare said with an awkward smile. "Oh, I'm going to have some explaining to do."


	4. Revealing Roseblaze

Revealing Roseblaze

Cherry red orbs blazed underneath my fur, each one doing it's best to peak through my dark coat. A sharp pain throbbed in my hooves, each ring expected but unwelcome. Tiny silver bullets streamed across my vision, some looking like the snowflakes we had only recently extracted ourselves from. My teeth were barred, as if pulling my lips back would let more air into my hammering lungs. But, past all of that, the most concerning thing, was the violet flames dancing across my eyes.

I was cold, I was out of breath, but most of all, I was confused.

My mother and father had smiled when we returned, although they seemed confused. We had gotten home an hour earlier then planned, but things hadn't gone exactly as planned. Hushed whispers immediately flew from Granny, and Dad's eyes narrowed while Ma just looked confused. Without much ceremony they swept Fireblossom into the kitchen and locked me out.

"We just need to make sure your sister is ok, why don't you get ready for bed Edgeburn?" my mother said through the door. I didn't blink as my imagination fills in her nervous tail swish and slight flick of her left ear. My mother should have never let me play poker, her tell became too noticeable.

So now I stood, outside the door, staring through the old keyhole, thankful this farmhouse was so old. I picked up my ears, ready to listen in as well when an odd humming seemed to fill the air, distorting their words slightly. As confusing as it was, Fireblossom's look was even more concerning.

At first she seemed interested, then excited, but she quickly began looking bored and started to nod off. Her head finally hit the wooden floors and everyone in the room seemed to stop for a minute to look at her. As if her sleeping was too important, the odd hum finally died away. I shook my head just a bit to clear my ears, finally I could get some answers.

"So, you're sure she is a..." My mom started.

"Afraid so Pristine, she's like my mom here." Dad said, his eyes flicking between Fireblossom and Granny.

"But, what does that mean?" she asked turning to the eldest one in the room.

"I have no idea, I thought i'd find out with my son here, but he didn't show even the slightest sign of my blood. Or, at least that's what I thought, you sly boy you, hiding all that inside of you." There went Granny, getting off track again. With a quick raise of my hoof I stopped myself from sighing. "The main thing you want to watch I guess, is her tail."  
"What about her tail" I whispered to myself.

"What about her tail?" Dad and Ma seemed to think the same thing I did.

"Well, other then the obvious change, if it changes back that could be something, or nothing. The biggest thing I guess would be more." Granny said examining Fireblossom's puffed out tail.

"More? Summer? There is more? How many?" Mom was freaking out, but asking the right questions, what did she mean by more.

"Well, I guess it depends on how much of me she has in her. If she were full blood, it would be another, hundred years before another emerged, as it stands, I have no idea." Granny said with a violet flame engulfing her tail.

My eyes widened as five puffy tails now trailed behind her. The magenta color still on them, with their tips pure white. It looked familiar, like I'd seen it somewhere before.

"Fox tails" I said more to myself than anyone, but from everyone turning to face the door I knew I was caught.

"Edgeburn, are you out there son?" my dad called, already knowing the answer.

I wanted to lie, I really wanted to not say anything and slink away before the door would open, but I had made a promise earlier, and saying nothing would be just as bad as lying.

"Yes, I'm out here Sir." I knew it, he knew it, I was in trouble, Sir it was.

"Come take your sister to bed, shes... We've had a long day, it's time to turn in." he sighed before saying anything.

I entered the kitchen, pushing the door lightly as a small violet and blue flash came from the side I'd seen Granny on. She was still there, her tail back to being singular and normal. Although I wasn't sure if it even was normal anymore, this night had been nothing but confusing.

…

I placed Fireblossom in her bed, tucking her in trying not to stare at the foreign tail. It matched her coat perfectly, but the fuzzy foxlike appendage was so alien. I knew there was only one answer to what it could be, after last summer, there was only one thing it could possibly be.

With her wrapped up, I turned to my bed, and sat on it, waiting for her to show. I kept my dad's old horseshoes on, ready if I had to fight. I may not have joined the reserves yet, but even I would put up a good fight. Luckily for me, she was in my room sooner than I thought. Her pressure on my bed startled me slightly, as much as I didn't want it to show. Without turning, I spoke to her in a whisper.

"Want to tell me how you got in here?" I asked shortly.

"Would you believe the furnace?" She asked as she had earlier.

"Before no, but now, just maybe." I finally took a peak at her, still normal.

"How much did you hear?"

"Not much" I replied truthfully.

"Oh, well..."

"But I saw enough to know what you are, and what Fireblossom has in her..." I grinned seeing her frown deepen.

"You always were good at figuring out problems, so you know what I am huh? Are you mad?"

"I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt, but I might have to report it if I get into the reserves." I said too coldly for my own liking.

"What?" she seemed both worried and confused. I leaned in close, raising a hoof in case I had to strike.

"If you had any part in the invasion, I'll have to report you." I clarified.

"Invasion, boy, what do you think I am?" She asked while pushing herself back from me.

"I know you're one of them, You're a changeling!" I couldn't help my voice from rising.

…

"I'm a changeling?" She said in less of a confirming tone and one more confused.

"I can forgive that if you" I started only to get cut off by her laughter.

"Ahahahah, oh boy, consarnit, I can't laugh quietly, oh me, a changeling, a big ol bad bug?"

"But, the fire, and the changing, and.. the exoskeleton to survive the explosion, it all makes sense!" I wasn't giving up that easy. I stood my ground, ready to strike this was just a trick, it had to be, I would be ready for anything.

"You're an idiot brother." Except for that.

Her pillow hit me squarely in the face, making me look over at a grinning Fireblossom.

"She's not a changeling, she's a kitsune." she said without a hint of worry.

"Say wha?" my words failed me most elegantly.

What could only be called the most elevated form of conversation soon flowed from me and my sister. It's fine melodies wrapping each others words in a dance older than creation. While her and I could really tell the masterful wordponyship at display, Mom, Dad, and Granny seemed to have another word for it, bickering.

"This is getting nowhere you two, cut it out now before the entire house wakes up." Granny said, pushing us apart. I didn't even remember getting that close.

Fireblossom recovered quicker than I, "Ooh, Granny, you said you'd show me, can you show Edgie too? I know he's got horseshoes for brains but even he'd get it then."

"Hey!" and another point to my little sister, why is it so easy for her?

"Fine, I guess it will settle it." Granny said getting up from the bed.

I decided to shut up, sitting my rear down on the floor with a small thud. If I hadn't it would have been there in a minute as my grandmother burst into flames. A glance at Fireblossom just showed her smiling like it was Hearth's Warming Eve.

"This, is a Kitsune" the creature said stepping out from the flames that quickly flickered from existence.

Edgeburn and Fireblossom wore much the same look, jaws currently trying to find mining permits for how low they were from their homes. A six tailed fox stood in front of them, magenta in color with bright blue eyes.

"This is my true form, I am over six hundred years old, and Fireblossom appears to have some of my blood in her." The multiple tailed fox spoke.

Edgeburn felt like asking a question, but before it left his lips he hit the floor, his hooves slipping from before him. "a what?"

"A Kitsune, it's a magical fox with multiple tails, see?" She said shaking her tails for emphasis.

"So wait, you're saying my sister is a magical fox?" Edgeburn asked with as little tact as equinely possible.

"No, that would be silly, your mother is a completely normal earth pony, and your father is a exceedingly normal looking pegasus, he just seems to have passed it on. That makes her about, a quarter Kitsune, so mainly a magical Pony-fox hybrid of sorts." Granny explained with a smile spreading from her to Fireblossom.

"Did you even hear yourself?" Edgeburn said a bit too quickly.

"oh come on Edgie, this is so cool. Granny says i'm already immune to most fire, and, if i'm lucky, i'll keep getting cool stuff." Fireblossom was practically dancing, her new tail bobbing in excitement as well.

"What other stuff?" Edgeburn asked, taking a deep breath.

"Well, there is small illusions, like sight and sound, changing your apperance, making fire, shape-shifting, longevity, and agility." She rattled off the things on the top of her head.

"Did you say shape-shifting?" Edgeburn could of swore he caught that wrong.

"Well you saw me in my Pony form not long ago, what do you think, wasn't in my fox form when I was carrying my son."

"Granny! Fireblossom is still young!" Edgeburn bit back, afraid to ruin his sister's innocence.

"It's fine Edgie, it's really easy to understand, Obviously with Pa being such a big pony Granny couldn't have carried him if she wanted to like that, she's too short, he'd be dragging all across the ground." Innocence check.

Just as I was about t groan Fireblossom's eyes went wide, too wide, her smile matching as well. "Oh no." I breathed, hoping Luna might save me.

"Did you say I could make FIRE!?" subtly eludes my sister once again.

"well, I now I can, but it's a very, very hard power to manifest, I was three hundred before I could do it. Most likely you'll get small things like making odd sounds, some things move, or the ability to change color or mane-styles on a whim. It comes in handy for hiding your tails, er tail.

…

I woke up the next morning with one thought in my head. Fireblossom. She was already bullied as kids often do, but with this new heritage coming up, she would be more bullied than ever. I couldn't be at her school to protect her, but I had to make her safe some how. Then it came to me, after the Changeling attack on Canterlot two years ago, they occasionally stationed Guards at the higher profile schools. Baltimare had one of those, and I had a form to join the reserves.

My mother came down the stairs as I was having a nice bit of oatmeal. "Sorry for all the excitement last night Edgeburn, did you sleep well?"

"Nope" This not lying thing was going to need some work on, that just sounded rude, even if it was true.

My mother bit her lip, "Sorry about that, I never imagined Summerset had any of Roseblaze's heritage in him. She said herself he had almost nothing but her eyes.

She continued on for a bit, then noticed the long form sprawled across the table.

"Edgeburn E. Wheatstalk, what is this?" she said, the edge in her voice the same as the first time she'd seen it.

"Application for the Royal Guard." I said, not a lie, truth, just not as in depth as I think she wanted.

"What BRANCH of the guard?" Yeah, certainly not getting past her.

"Active duty, civilian watch?" I answered, seeing her anger drop just a bit.

"I thought we agreed on the reserves?"

"If I get this as Active, I can guard the schools, I want to help look out for Blossom mom, she's going to have hard time with all these changes!"

"Can't I convice you to switch back to reserves?" She asked, a gleam in her eye.

"Not really?"

She took a moment to look at the form agan.

"Edgie, I thought this was blue, why is it yellow now?"

"This is my half, for proof of submission, the other half just got picked up in the mail."

She glared daggers at me as she smiled.

"Thats your father's boy, never listening to me."

"Yeah, neither of them listen too often do they?"

"neither of them, hurry up, you're grounded for making your mother cry."  
"Awe mom!"


	5. Preparing for El Pinto

Preparing for El Pinto

The serene sounds of another morning were quickly shattered in the early hours of the day.

Edgeburn raced through the streets, his horseshoes giving him a good bite into the ground. He rocketed along the ground like he wasn't even an earth pony. He'd been at this for four years now, letting his muscles ache and tremble in his pursuit.

A sharp gust of wind hit him in the side, it's cause about as natural as the magical horseshoes that rattled on his side in response. Edgeburn just smiled as the green pegasus saw his attempt fail and tried to speed off.

"Like the hay you do!" he shouted as he jumped at the pegasus with a quick spin. His teeth gripped one of the horseshoes and he whipped his neck around as he came out of the spin, his teeth holding tight till the last second. In the target's haste to get away he was flying a straight line, and there was no way this slacker was going to avoid it.

"UWAH!" the cry of surprise came and Edgeburn reached over to his other side to find the shoe's partner. He plucked the shoe that was seeming to strain at it's holder, transferring it to his mouth and giving it a light bite. The pegasus that had been held in the air strained to get away but it was no use.

"You know how these work Barley Breeze, you're locked in now, you can get closer, but not any farther." Edgeburn said clearly despite the shoe in his mouth. A few years of practice helped with that.

"Guah, let me go! I didn't do anything wrong!" The mint green pegasus said struggling to pull the shoe off his forelimb where it struck him.

"Skipping school, drinking on school grounds, resisting arrest, and battering an officer with that little gust stunt. Eeyup, not a thing wrong with any of those. Now c'mon, detention, in-stable suspension, as well as a fine are going to have to be issued, on top of the usual I guess you'll have community service to do as well if you're lucky." Edgeburn began to trot back towards the school building, a good twenty minutes away.

"This isn't fair!" Barley began to shout.

"I know, at this rate they should just engrave that shoe with your name, but rules are rules, no personal items for vagrants" Edgeburn chuckled despite the unprofessional nature of the remark.

"Do you ever be quiet?!"

"Nah, I like to speak my mind, sometimes I just can't help it."

"you keep saying that, I might actually believe it one day, Wheatie" The pegasus started to calm down as he was led back to school.

"It's Wheatstalk or Edge, I've got two last names to choose from, but it's either of them. Nothing else" He said pulling on the shoe in his mouth.

"Awe colt, this is such a drag."

"If you don't move faster, it will be." Edgeburn said aloud, smiling.

…

With a very polite knocking, an elderly pegasus was roused from his meditating.

"Come in, is it noon already?" he called as if he was all too used to it.

"Private Edge, reporting with the suspect." Edgeburn said pulling the grumbling green pegasus after him.

"Oh dear, Barely, what are we going to do with you." the captain said shaking his head.

"The same thing you always do pops, slap me on the fetlock." Barley said with a smirk.

"Sometimes I wonder where my daughter went so wrong with you boy, but no, I think this time you won't get slapped on the wrist, you'll get of Scott free."

"Say wha?" Barely said shocked.

"Captain Downdraft, what do you mean!?" Edgeburn couldn't stop himself, he hadn't been able to stop himself for a while now.

"Oh, we'll forget all about it, here, just sign his form boy." He said with a small frown while passing over a paper.

"You mean it pops? I sign this and get outta this? Like, Wheatie here won't even touch me again?"

"Yep, you bet your down. Not even Private Edge here will bother you."

"How can you do that!?" Edgeburn shouted before shoving his hoof in his mouth. It seemed to be the only thing working lately, but he hoped it wouldn't become a constant thing.

"There, HA, I'm off limits Wheatie, how you like them road apples!" Barley yelled in triumph as he signed his name on his grandfather's file.

"Ah yes, everything seems in order, well, thank you for your sacrifice Barley boy."

"Sacrifice?"

"Yes, it seems you've just submitted your application for joining the guard. And, with this notarization from the captain of Baltimare's 8th district, you've been approved. Ooh, ambitious are we? Not many request for Tundra border patrol, but I'm sure you'll do fine. Well, I'll tell your mother you'll be shipping out next week." The old captain said with a gleam in his eyes.

"What! You can't do this pops!"

"Oh, I didn't you were the one who signed, now Private Edge, please remove the new recruit from my office, it's not becoming to show favoritism."

With a swift kick the new recruit was sent from the room.

"Was that legal?" Edgeburn asked as soon as the door closed.

"Is the document legally binding? Yes, Does he have to go? no. It would be against the law for me to sign him up for guard duty, to send him to military school however, that's something else. But, Trottingham is a dry district so my grandfoal might not be drinking too much for the next two years."

Edgeburn let the shock fade from his face.

"Now is there something you wanted? Or are you just standing there for fun?" Captain Downdraft asked looking over Edgeburn.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could ask you for a favor Sir." He said making sure he didn't gulp beforehoof.

"Well, considering your sparkling record from academy, and your last two years of spotless and persistent service, I think I can hand out a favor or two, if it's within reason. So what is it, Vacation to Manedrid? Perhaps the Crystal Empire?" The captain caught the slight flick of his soldier's ear.

"Or perhaps Daftdraft stops rambling and lets you speak?" He said shaking his head.

"Sir, My a new recruit, one Fireblossom Wheatstalk has recently entered the academy, in two years time I was wondering if she could be placed in my unit, Sir!"

"Hmm? Well, here is the thing boy... you're asking two years in advance... I can't see the future, but with the way it's looking... we were going to be minimizing the number of officers in the schools. Obviously with your record you would likely not be re-assigned but it would be nearly impossible to secure a spot for her. Now, Wheatstalk, is she your cousin?"

"Sister Sir."

"Sister, yet you go by Edge for your formal name here?"

"Both Edge and Wheatstalk are my formal name Sir."

"Hmm, now how did you manage that."

"My birth father was Whittle Edge, he died when I was four, there was a bush fire that took the house in the night. He gave me my life. Then, my dad is Summerset Wheatstalk, he's raised me and made me his son."

"ah, I see, I'm sorry for you and your sister's loss."

"It was primarily my loss sir, my sister was fathered by my second father."

"Hmm, so half sister then?"

"Legally yes."

"Well that's good, see, there is a regulation that states that I can't put siblings together. But, with you registered as Edge, and her as Wheatstalk... well, and old stallion can make mistakes." the captain smiled.

"But you said we couldn't be in the same unit Sir?"

"No, not the one here... but, there is a rumor going around, and it gives me an idea."

"Sir?"

"Familiar with El Pinto Private?"

"Can't say I am Sir."

"I should have expected that, two years ago a new settlement was established southwest of Appleoosa, between the desert and the mountains."

"I don't follow Sir."

"Well, we have a small guard force there, but it's just a hoof-full of soldiers, most are reservists anyway. If we were to be assigning posts for soldiers fresh out of academy, a low risk nowhere town might be the best place to go. And, if another pony where to put in a transfer request within a week, without possibly knowing of the public release of information about the plans for El Pinto's guard. Well, it's very likely those two ponies would be running into one another." The captain watched Edgeburn smile and mimicked it.

"I will most certainly make an unbiased request for transfer to this place I most likely heard of through the grapevine, or possibly on the farm." Edgeburn smiled.

…

"ok, sit still, this isn't about you, it's about her, it's a public appearance but she's surrounded by hundreds of other officers, there is no way she could be in danger." Edgeburn mumbled to himself as he sat in the bleachers.

"Calm down Edgeburn dear, you're not the one crying." his mother said as she smacked him upside the head.

"Can you stop hitting me mom? You might actually dent my helmet." he asked already knowing the answer.

"First you run off with the guard, now my little Fireblossom too? This is your fault and you better be prepared for a beating if you let your sister get hurt out there Edgeburn E. Wheatstalk!"

"Dad, a little help?" Edgeburn said turning to his always quiet father.

"Listen to your mother, oh, it's so exciting seeing my granddaughter ready to explode out into the world" Summerset answered in a voice that was certainly not his own.

"GRANNY!?" Edgeburn blurted out before both this mother and his 'father' swatted him.

"My boy is just a bit busy at the moment, he'll be here in a minute, until then I'm filling in." She said through her perfect disguise.

"How did you get in here!? We screen everypony for shape shifting or illusion spells."

"Slipped in through the stovepipe in the kitchen." She said with a smile.

Edgeburn rolled his eyes as they finally got onto the 'W's in the procession. Soon his actual father arrived and Granny was more then happy to return to her fox form.

It didn't matter how many times he'd seen it, he always felt odd having a fox for a grandmother.

"I didn't miss Blossom's walk did I?" Summerset asked with a faint smile tugging at his lips.

"Not yet, but nearly, Wheatstalk should be up any moment now." His mother answered.

"And uh, anything out of the ordinary mom?" Summerset turned to the fox beneath his hooves.

"Not a trace, if she hasn't had a power spike or another tail show up by now, after six years I think she might never get another." All four let out breaths they weren't aware they were holding.

"Heh, she'll be heartbroken to know that being able to hold really really hot things is the limit for her." Edgeburn chuckled.

"Yes, we'll just forever be cursed with her rinsing food in water so hot it boils it at the same time." Pristine said smiling.

"Don't worry dear, we'll be fine" Summerset said picking up his wife's joke.

A loud popping came from below them and the three ponies hastily looked down with scowls. "Popcorn?" Roseblaze asked as she used a small flame from her tail to pop a bag of popcorn. All three quickly turned their heads back to the ceremony, not even wanting to ask where she had gotten the popcorn from or who might be missing a bag right about now.

She raised a paw to defend herself when they all turned to stare at the stage.

"Recruit, Wheatstalk, Fireblossom!" came the announcer.

The tall magenta mare strode up the ramp and across the stage in shining uniform, her bronze armor polished almost perfectly.

"She forgot to polish behind the brush, everypony forgets behind the brush." Edgeburn shook his head but kept smiling.

She continued to the center of the stage, standing proudly as the head officer and most of the staff gave their salutes which she returned. A second later and a badge was pinned to her chest, marking her as a graduate from the academy and a full fledged Royal Guard.

She smiled wider then Edgeburn had even seen, and then it happened.

Fireworks lit up the sky, exploding just overhead of the graduating class. They could be heard, screaming into the sky, smoke trails weaving across the early evening sky.

In the center stood Fireblossom, her normal purple mane now highlighted in a bright orange and sky blue, making her look to all the world aflame.

"Is she doing that?" Edgeburn's mother asked, fascinated with the light show.

"There is no way, she'd need at least another tail to pull off illusions, those look pretty real but look, that one just went through that guard." Granny said trying to figure it out.

"Uh granny, if she could do illusions, could she use it to hide her tail?" Edgeburn asked spying something.

"Well of course... oh..." it didn't take long after that for everypony to notice the tail Fireblossom was sporting. Or rather, the tails.

Everypony looked at Granny Roseblaze with small daggers in their eyes.

"No more powers huh?" Edgeburn said.

"Maybe that's it?" Pristine suggested feebly.

"Not likely, is it mom? Please tell me I'm wrong" Summerset pleaded.

"If her illusions are that strong already, and her fire tolerance is so high, there is a very good chance she'll keep going... but I could be wrong." she said feeling their eyes on them.

"This is going to be the most interesting six years of my life." Edgeburn said hanging his head.

"At least after that she'll take her earnings and open that fireworks shop right? Just hold in there for another bit and you'll be fine." Summerset said, nudging his son in the ribs.

"I like how earlier it was all about the boy protect his sister this, and watch over her that, now you're afraid for him." the elderly one said with too much enthusiasm.

"We'll be ok, apparently not much happens in El Pinto."

Less than a week later, Edgeburn would be wishing he'd never opened his lips that day.


	6. Eating Edgeburn

Eating Edgeburn

A nice swinging jazz filled the train car, it's upbeat helping hide the telltale clack of the tracks below. Edgeburn's mane followed just a second after his head as it bobbed lightly. He felt like he could almost dance if it weren't for the improper setting for him. He was a full fledged guard now, not just a truant officer, he would even get a formal suit of armor.

Fireblossom seemed less fixed in her new guard roll, currently weaving around the dance floor, wings flashing here and there, her tail disguised as her old pony form to not raise suspicion. In fact, she was the main reason Edgeburn refused to dance, if he was out there, he couldn't watch her to make sure she'd be fine.

Almost as if on cue, a blue pegasus stallion danced his way just a bit closer, "Care for a dance partner sweet thing?" Edgeburn heard his words and was already rising.

"Really? That would be great, but my names not Sweet Thing, it's Fireblossom." His sister's reply came. He could bless her slow uptake at another time, he had to weave through the other dancers to get close to them.

They were already off, spinning, jumping, and making a show, Edgeburn wasn't liking it one bit. He was finally close enough to cut in when they spun rapidly, keeping him at bay.

"You're a real good dancer Ms Blossom, my friend would love to meet you." Edgeburn heard the suitor say as they continued their dance.

"Awe hay no." Edgeburn said a bit louder then he had meant to, but it still grabbed their attention.

"Pardon, and you are?" The stallion said with his smile still wide.

"Hi Edgie, did you come over to meet Stormflicker?"

"Yeah, you could say that." Edgeburn said glaring daggers at the other stallion.

"Oh this is perfect, My boyfriend and I were looking for a good couple to share a car with when the dancing was over, he's not much of a dancer. Oh Wave!"

"What?" Edgeburn's less than dignified response came after a second of silence as a yellow and red unicorn trotted over.

"Oh, I'm so glad we could run into another few swingers, I imagine wave will just eat you up Mr Edge was it?" the newly confirmed Stormflicker smiled even wider. Edgeburn just sat there in silence, the gears in his head turning fast enough to send smoke out his ears.

"You guys swing too?" Fireblossom asked not catching on.

"Of course, who doesn't like to mix it up a little, of course Stormflicker is the more versatile of us two, if you don't mind me saying hun."

"Not at all Wavecrest, I guess we just lucked out she had such a strong stallion with her." Stormflicker said turning to his companion.

"Ok, look, this isn't what you think, my sister and I will be leaving." Edgeburn said glaring daggers at the two. His efforts to finally regain his senses seemed to have come to fruition.

"Oh, sister is it, oh pardon us..." Stormflicker began to stammer.

"And there it goes again..." Wavecrest sighed as he pulled his friend back.

"Awe, hope you guys have fun swinging, this dance was fun." Fireblossom called back as Edgeburn gently led her from the dance floor. It was time for another talk.

…

The dust billowed from the train station as Edgeburn and Fireblossom left the platform, their map pointing them in the direction of the fort there were to be stationed at.

A light giggle from Fireblossom got Edgeburn's attention. "I still can't believe they thought were were a couple."

"Well believe me Blossom, they did... and how did you not pick up on the way they meant swinging?" Edgeburn asked already knowing the answer.

"Sorry, it seemed possible, but since we were dancing it seemed to make more sense that they meant dancing Edgie. I know I'm bad at noticing flirting, sorry again."

"It's fine Blossom, I just feel weird knowing they were eying me too for half a minute there." Edgeburn shook himself slightly.

"Why? Another stallion thought you were cute, shouldn't it be flattering?"

"You know I'm not exactly interested in stallions" Edgeburn said trying to focus on the map again.

"I bet if Princess Luna was a stallion you'd be interested." Fireblossom said lowering her voice slightly.

"DUWAH, WHAT, NO, I MEAN, NOT THAT SHE WOULDN'T BE INTERESTING, BUT I, YOU..." Edgeburn noticed he was yelling and making quite a scene to his sister's amusement.

"You said you'd stop bringing that up, it was a colt aged crush, nothing more." Edgeburn said trying hard.

"You know you can't lie to me, in half a second you're going to take it all back, you ALWAYS speak your mind." Fireblossom laughed just a bit as she saw her brother shaking.

"Ok you're right, she's the most beautiful mare I've ever seen." Edgeburn admitted hanging his head.

Fireblossom moved over to pat his back with her wing. "It's ok Edgie, I understand, besides it's not all that bad."

"Having a crush that could never come true on an immortal Princess isn't that bad?" Edgeburn looked up wanting to believe her.

"Not at all, if it works, I would love having a sister-in-law like the Princess." She said watching his ears turn red.

"Look, Fort El Pinto, let's hurry and report!" Edgeburn said pointing at a speck in the distance before hurrying towards it. Fireblossom rolled her eyes before taking after him, her wings helping her catch him easily.

The large wooden building structure sat before them soon after, it's walls covering an area at least the size of a small field. The front gate was open and the two were able to trot inside without seeing any movement.

"Who goes there?" a less than enthused voice asked. Edgeburn and Fireblossom were almost tempted to jump but the lackluster voice and ears of training at the academy just made their eyes narrow and scan the area.

"Who said that?" Edgeburn demanded, bracing himself for the unseen assailant.

"Me, the one in the gutter." the same voice came back. "you the new guards?"

"Aye, Edgeburn E. Wheatstalk and Fireblossom Wheatstalk reporting." Edgeburn answered for both of them as Fireblossom peered around her brother at the small ditch that held the previously unseen pony.

"Alright, who's fresh burnt and who's bruised?" He asked pulling himself from the muck.

"What?" Fireblossom asked even as she saw her brother grin.

"Bruised, six years as a truant and security officer working in Baltimare schools. She's the burnt one." Edgeburn smiled giving his sister a glance.

"Burnt?" Fireblossom asked.

"We mean you're fresh from the fire Private Fireblossom." the brown earth pony with a cherry mane answered now that he was fully out of the ditch. "I'm Corporal Tussle, Truffle Tussle. Head of first shift unfortunately. I see you've met my associate."

"huh?" Both siblings said before feeling a crushing weight smash them together.

"TWO WONDERFUL BARRACK MATES, OH THIS IS GREAT, STRONG, FLEXIBLE, AND GLORIES OF PHYSICAL FITNESS!" a booming voice nearly deafened them.

"Yeah, he's a bit exuberant about things" the earth pony said in a monotone.

"WELCOME TO FORT EL PINTO, IT'S GREAT TO HAVE TWO NEW COMRADES!" the large figure said finally letting them fall back to the ground.

Edgeburn was the first to find his footing and he spun on their assailant, sizing up just how good of a kick he'd need to stop another surprise grab like that. As he saw the muscular hind legs, short tail, and thick fur give way halfway up his opponent's frame, a small gulp escaped him.

" Private First Class Axebeard, El Pinto Day shift, Heavy weapons specialist, and most importantly, Town Barber." the minotaur saluted.

"Barber?" Edgeburn questioned lightly as the Minotaur's unique armor moved to fit his body.

"Yeah, this is still a small town, so most of us have roles outside the fort for our down time. Axebeard here can give you the best mane cut or shave this side of the mountains. If you ever want something sweet, just come down to the Happy Corner down the way."

"Whats there?" Fireblossom asked.

"That's where I sell my candy and chocolate covered goods." Truffle said smiling for the first time. "You haven't lived till you've tried one of my Chocolate Truffles."

"On that note, do either of you two have any skills to pursue in the down time? There's going to be a lot of down time." Truffle said before continuing on leading them towards the largest building in the fort.

"We come from a farm, we can grow wheat or other crops pretty well." Edgeburn said trying to keep his attention on the pony leading them and not the minotaur flexing to Fireblossom's amusement.

"Edgie, He's so cool!" she said when she noticed his glancing.

"Lucky for you two, our shift is almost up, you get to deal with the Ice Queen and the Outspoken one. I can barely stomach this ray of sunshine behind us, I hope you have some good luck with them."

"Shift change? But it's barely four in the afternoon." Fireblossom said showing she was actually paying attention.

"We're a bit short staffed, currently we only have enough for three eight hour shifts. That and we've got our second in command helping out on the third shift so you two might be lucky enough to get the graveyard watch." Truffle explained as they entered the large building that had loomed over them.

"This, is the main building. Top floors are for the captain and the lieutenant. This floor here is the armory, yeah that in the corner, and the mess hall. Kitchen is through those doors, and out back the way you came, behind the building is the reins and shutters." Axebeard took charge seeming a bit too happy to explain.

"He means the bathroom, he's a bit funny this one." Truffle said at their confused looks when he had finished.

"Ooh, fresh meat, don't tell me you and Axey are boring them to death already." a feminine voice came from above them.

"Just giving them the tour Gemma, but our shift is ending so the fresh meat is now your responsibility." Truffle said hurriedly leaving the room.

"Don't mind him, he's always as sour as those mushrooms he's always hunting. I've got it from here Axey." the midnight blue pegasus with a stark white mane descended from her perch.

"Hummyah!" the minotaur saluted before turning to leave.

"Sorry about dour and sunshine there. Those two are polar opposites but they work well together. Just don't kick over a mushroom or forget to wash your mane and you'll be fine." the new one said with a slight flick of her mane.

"I'm Private First Class Gemma Glacies, head of fortifications and resident sculptor." she introduced herself.

"Private First Class Edgeburn E. Wheatstalk. Former truant officer." Edgeburn took his role in the cue.

"Private Fireblossom Wheatstalk. I'm under the impression you two should date."

Edgeburn's face was flush with confusion for the half second it took for her words to sink in.

"WHAT!" he yelled rounding on his sister.

"What yourself, she's cute and you're a stick in the mud." Fireblossom countered.

Laughter erupted from Gemma as she pushed the two apart. "You're straight to the point kid, I like you. But I'm seeing someone. Although your brother looks like a fine catch if Axey is interested in sharing."

"Duwah..." Edgeburn seemed fated to remind himself why he hadn't gone to pursue a talent in poetry.

"We can discuss this later, you two grab some food from the kitchen then meet me in the yard, we'll clear up the details while we are on duty then let you rest up."

"Thank you." Edgeburn said as his sister smiled brightly and his hoof planted itself firmly on his face.

…

Soft crunching of hooves drew on for an extended period of time. The ones responsible for the noise otherwise remained silent, each never letting a word pass their lips.

Edgeburn was only just barely passing in that regard however. Despite his silence his lips moved, mouthing the thoughts in his head. An improvement for the stallion who kept finding himself without a filter, but it would be odd if his new companion were to look back. Thankfully for Edgeburn, the one leading the way had no need to look back.

They had been in silence for the last two hours, and for four hours before that Edgeburn had been sleeping. He was beginning to think that the two words he heard when he met this fellow where the only words he'd ever hear from him.

Just as he was getting used to the silence, his superior stopped in his tracks.

"Is something the matter sir?" Edgeburn couldn't stop from asking.

"Yes, very much so." Came the swift reply.

"Ambush?" Edgeburn readied himself for anything.

"The opposite, you've surprised me PFC Wheatstalk."

"I'm afraid I don't follow sir." Edgeburn felt the cogs in his head creaking back to life.

The one bearing the other half of their sudden conversation turned slowly, glancing back at Edgeburn. "You have known me two hours now. I have known you for two hours. However, where any time I've had to get to know somepony before, especially in two hours, I am regularly bombarded with questions. You haven't asked one. More surprising is that, because of this, this is the first time I've been unable to evaluate a fellow soldier."

"Well, I didn't want to pry, and when you have a sister as talkative as mine, sometimes you just like to enjoy the silence." Edgeburn smiled slightly.

"Sister? Ah yes, the cute one. I almost forgot both of you bear the Wheatstalk clan title"

Edgeburn tried not to let his protective nature bristle forward at hearing his sister called cute. "Not exactly, we are just siblings, there isn't exactly a clan of us."

"Ah, my mistake, I've been dealing with ponies since you first came here and I still find my old ways showing."

"That can't be all bad, I've heard you have an interesting culture out here." Edgeburn offered with a smile.

"Thank you, my people are firmly rooted in our ways, but we can still change, if a bit more slowly then you pony-folk. For the longest time, only our neighbors in the mountains were of concern to us. Axebeard's kin and such, but even they change faster then the buffalo it seems."

"So, mind if I do ask a question?" Edgeburn felt one beginning to kick around his head.

"I think you've earned it."

"What's your name? All I heard from Gemma was, he's my superior officer, do as he says. Then all you said was 'Follow softly'."

"Ah, I'm beginning to like you private. I am Sergeant Tumble Root, of these plains you have come to call El Pinto. I deal with resource gathering and local diplomacy."

"Has there been an excessive amount of work for you with the ties between the locals and settlers?" Edgeburn asked.

"Watch it there Private, I said I'd answer one question, but most get three answers out of me anyway so is that really the question you want to ask?" Tumble Root said shifting the spear that was on his back just a bit as he gave Edgeburn a contemplative look.

Edgeburn shook his head, "Changed my mind. Any trouble?"

"Few words, there is an old teaching I know of, it says the buffalo who needs the least words to win their argument is often right." Tumble Root explained with a smile. "As for your question, I have had more work then I wish was necessary, but the main problem comes not from my people, but from ponies 'Exploring' caves in the foothills. Not many are keen on having someone invade their home, even less so are minotaurs welcoming at all hours of the night."

"Hmm, sounds like a case of the townsfolk being uneducated, perhaps an agreement can be reached with time?" Edgeburn offered.

"That is my hope. My people praise being able to stand still as the mountain against all problems. But personally, I have seen a river cut a mountain, and I have no desire to be felled by water."

"That's interesting... I guess my next question is, are you strange? No, hay, just a second, I meant, are you strange among your people?" Edgeburn stumbled just a bit.

"Ha, ha ha, ha ha ha. You are interesting in deed PFC Wheatstalk. Yes, I am strange. I am small for a bull, and not as strong as some of my brethren. But I am faster, and many a times I have outsmarted them. However, what makes me odd is that I do not live by the old teachings, I simple observe them when they serve everyone for the best."

"And by that you mean?"

"We have a saying, from an old warrior we once cherished. He proclaimed, 'We need not but the strength of our hooves in battle'"

"And you carry a spear, so it's strange to them?"

"Yes, they know why I carry a spear, and they accept it as me, although many do not like my reason." Tumble Root looked like he was going to laugh.

"May I ask what it is?"

"You are exceptionally fortunate to be getting away with this many questions, but yes. I carry a spear because Reaping Valor, the one who spoke those words was felled by a spear."

…

The two males continued walking and soon returned to the fort's perimeter from their patrol. They let laughter fly between them despite how serious they attempted to look.

"So, the manticore turns around to eat the pony, only to find him running the the distance. He takes a step forward to catch him, and steps in something." Edgeburn held back a laugh that was buidling.

"And what did the fearsome manticore step in?" Tumble asked

"Well he looked down and roared, SHI-OOF!" Edgeburn felt the air rush from his lungs.

Tumble Root looked at his now collapsed companion and felt the building chuckle from the joke die only to be replaced with a roaring round of laughter.

"Oh dear, you seem to have been neutralized Edgeburn."

"EDGIE, OH, I'm so glad to see you again, Gemma and I had so much fun scouting and I was worried about you but oh, she's so cool. I want a sister like her some day." She said punctuating the last bit with a shot to his head.

"Ow..." he grumbled as she sat atop him.

"Hmm?" Tumble Root's gaze made Edgeburn burn with fury.

"Is there something on my flank?" Fireblossom caught his gaze as well it seemed.

"You ponies do the oddest things to their manes and tails, but, I haven't seen a pony split their tail before."

Edgeburn shook off the temptation to hoof his superior officer in the face. "Fireblossom, did you forget to tend to your tails after our rest?"

"Oh, yeah, guess I did." She said just a bit too happily.

"Our new private seems to have quite a few tricks, and she isn't entirely pony either." Gemma said as she trotted over to their group.

"Ah, so first your odd brother, and now a split tail?" Tumble said slightly perplexed.

"Oh, it's not split, I have two of them, and watch this!" Fireblossom's behind erupted in an odd teal flame, orange sparks flying swiftly. Tumble Root flinched much like Edgeburn and Gemma had the first time they had observed this phenomenon. In the place of her two fox tails she had been sporting was now her old foalhood tail, the long purple familiar with just a bit of orange and teal added.

"Thats a new color." Edgeburn observed.

"Well, Gemma was talking about letting her Axey do highlights with my mane because he's so good with hair, but I realized I could just use what Granny taught me." Fireblossom smiled all the while.

"Our shift is almost over, and now... i'm slightly wishing I had a chance to patrol with you Private Wheatstalk. I'll have to catch you in the barracks at some point." Tumble said turning to head back into the fort.

"But, we only got up four hours ago, we can't be done now!" Fireblossom protested.

"Worry not Blossom deary, we were just supposed to help you get the layout, since you two will be on third shift we'll be passing you off to him." Gemma said flapping next to Fireblossom.

"Him?" Edgeburn asked slightly in an overprotective way.

"Well, we're terribly underhoofed as it is, currently the third shift is just one pony, occasionally the captain helps out, but otherwise the graveyard shift is quiet anyway." Tumble explained as they headed for the barracks.

"Luckily, he's one of the three other ponies who actually lives in this fort so we'll pull him out of the barracks if he's not already grabbing something to eat." Gemma said flapping higher.

"He hasn't gone this way!" She called back down without explanation.

"Then he's likely still inside. I hope you two have the best of luck. The Corporal is a most, peculiar one." Tumble said with a small smile.

"Flamboyant and loud is more like it. Reminds me when I was younger" Gemma said mirroring his smile.

"Why don't I like the sound of that?" Edgeburn asked aloud.

"Make way!" A loud cry came before something shot out of the roof of the barracks.

"At least he opened the window this time." Gemma said as the object arced down and through the window of the fort's main building.

"That looked like fun, I want to try!" Fireblossom said rushing into the barracks moments before she was seen speeding out the skylight.

"I'm doomed." Edgeburn remarked as he galloped towards the main building.

Gemma and Tumble looked at each other for a brief second before shouting after him in unison.

"Probably."


	7. Failing Frequently

Failing Frequently

The small red frame of the skylight hung over her head for just a second before she rocket through it. The familiar feel of wind rushing past her was brief, like all pegasi she could enjoy the sensation of flight, but it wasn't her favorite thing in the world. Her body curld slighlty pushing her on a donward arc, aiming for an open window below. It's small frame might have worried her if the academy hadn't been so keen on pegasi keeping their wings nimble. Without much thought he closed her wings before the rest of her momentum sent her through the open window with a small distance to spare.

"Woah" A word from the side of the room caught her attention. A deep red pony with a mane like fire looked up from the small sandwich that laid before him. Fireblossom smiled as she trotted over, eager to see the stallion who had previously flown in here.

"Hi! I'm Fireblossom, what's your name?" she said with a smile as she sat down across from him, his mouth still held open.

"Hot momma..." he breathed finally getting his mouth to move.

"Hi Hot Momma, did you see somepony fly though he before?" she asked the unicorn reciveing a tilt of the head in response.

"Uh, no, uh, I mean, My name is Corporal Starstrike, is there a problem miss?" He gave a half serious look.

"OH, you're Starstrike, that means I found you!" her smile seemed to spread wider.

"And, did you mention somepony flying in here?" he asked after just a second.

"Yeah, I saw a pony go flying out a skylight before heading in here, was that you?"

"Uhm, yeah, i'm really good at jumping, but uh, you know civilians aren't supposed to be in the fort right?" He seemed to shake himself to his senses at last.

"Oh, Private Fireblossom, newest addition to third shift! That makes you my commander!" She replied with her cheer ever apparent.

"So that means..." he started.

"Yup, I'll be working under you all night from here on out." Fireblossom said causing Starstrike to do a double take.

"Uh, oh, well, uh, woo, yeah, that... wait, aren't I supposed to be getting two of you?" He thanked his dark red coat hiding his blush.

…

Dust sprung into the late night air as fenzied hooves pounded forward. The wooden posts that formed the outter wall of the main building rushed past with each hard beat against the dry ground. Edgeburn pushed the door open quickly, sliding into the large room that served as the general area for everything in the fort. The wind whipped past him, the open door letting wind flee from the open window and back into the night.

His gaze raced from wall to wall, bouncing like a filly on a trampoline as he looked for his target. Her vibrant mane and signature majenta made her stick out in the dust earthen room and Edgeburn sighed in relief.

"Fireblossom, thank Luna you're alright after a stunt like tha..." his words trailed off as he noticed something just past Fireblossom. The red unicorn's gaze slowly wandered all over his sister, a small smile rising to his face and Edgeburn didn't like it once bit. Feeling the all too familiar sensation of his muscles tensing, Edgeburn did his best to not rush over and clobber this stallion.

"Yup, I'll be working under you all night from here on out." Edgeburn heard his sister say.

His hoof met his face with a speed almost unknown to earth ponies. "She doesn't even realize when she says something like that..." he mumbled giving up on not thinking aloud after the long day. The red stallion seemed to be enjoying that thought before coming back to his senses. "Uh, oh, well, uh, woo, yeah, that... wait, aren't I supposed to be getting two of you?"

"Private First Class, Edgeburn E. Wheatstalk" He said rather loudly as he made his way over to them. Edgeburn enjoyed the momentary look of worry that flashed across this new stallion to consider.

"Oh, cool... Corporal Starstrike, former lone stallion of the third shift." He said standing up from his sitting position.

"Oh, Edgie, there you are, took you long enough." Fireblossom smiled innocently back at her brother.

"Sir" was all Edgeburn said to the newly confirmed superior officer.

"Oh none of that, permission to speak freely and all that stuff. I hate dealing with rules. I'm so glad I got away from Ms stuck up thanks to you two. Nice flank on her though." Starstrike dismissed Edgeburn with a wave of his hoof.

The ashen stallion felt odd hearing such a remark from his superior officer. Sure he had encountered the occasional soldier who didn't really seem to care but he had never had to take a direct order from them before.

"Should our shift be starting soon Sir?" Edgeburn said slightly uncomfortably.

"Oh, yeah, you're right. Well, I finished my food, did anypony or lo show you around before hoof?" Starstrike said leaning back with a yawn.

"Lo?" Edgeburn asked.

"Like, Buffalo, for them it's Anylo, then there is anytaur for Axebeard." Starstrike didn't seem to blink.

"We met Gemma and Tumble Root! So yeah, they showed us around." Fireblossom beamed.

"Well that's a relief, without somepony breathing down my neck and two newbies to show around, I think it's time to patrol the town!" he said slamming his hooves on the table.

"WOO! PATROL!" Fireblossom yelled slamming her hooves on the table.

"Thats the spirit!" Starstrike said his gaze lingering on her just a bit too long for Edgeburn's liking.

The protective brother watched as Starstrike stood, and walked towards her, the red stallion's gaze seeming unsure for just a fraction of a second. He felt his muscles tense, like something bad was about to happen, but surely his commanding officer wouldn't do anything out of line would he?

Fireblossom blinked in surprise as Starstrike leaned in and kissed her square on the forehead. "There we go." he said softly before turning from her.

"THE HAY WAS THAT!" Edgeburn roared moving closer as Starstrike turned towards him. He was ready to shove his face right next to his and give this stallion four seconds to apologize when his world seemed so unsure.

"Ladies first?" Starstrike offered before kissing Edgeburn on the forehead as well, the ashen stallion seeming to sway slighlty after the contact broke.

"Uhm, Sir?" Fireblossom questioned as her brother stood there still as stone.

"An old tradition, get used to it." He offered back with a cocky grin. Just as Starstike turned back to Edgeburn he was greeted with a rather surprising sight. A cerulean mane spilled lazily over ashen shoulders while it's origin was putting a dent in the floor.

"Did he pass out?"

"Edgie doesn't do that too often, just kick him awake, he'll be fine."

…

The night bathed the dusty brown town in blues and silver, looking like an aged set of silverware. The slight shine of windowpanes, softer metals, and even the ocasional bit of water. Through the dusty streets, a slow procession cast orange glows from their torches, their light washed over the subtle coloring of the town, like the night was offended at the change.

"While we are out here, keep an eye out for any trenches, bumps, holes, or piles. Especially if you see one move." the red unicorn at the front of the procession said from around the torch in his mouth.

Edgeburn moved the curve of his own torch farther down his snout, "Moving dirt Sir?"

"There is a reason buffalo don't build houses and minotaurs live on solid rock, the dirt can move quickly out here if you don't watch out." Starstrike said looking around.

"Wouldn't it be easier to talk if you held your torch with magic?" Fireblossom said looking up from her own fire source with a grin.

"I don't really like to" Starstrike said after just the shortest pause.

Edgeburn wanted to question but it wasn't his place, "So how again does the dirt out here move exactly?"

"Ever heard of elemental creatures?" Starstrike looked over his shoulder to adress the earthpony.

"Ooh, like Timberwolves? Those are nature elementals right?" Fireblossom perked up.

"Yeah sort of, well, we have some earth elementals around these parts, the buffalo just ignore them, the minotaurs aren't bothered by um, but apparently somepony decided to settle El Pinto a short distance from their warren, and now they can play havok on the buildings."

Edgeburn and Fireblossom took a moment to look at the buildings they were passing, they seemed fine, a few were leaning a bit, or had a few cracks near their base, but other then that just average old buildings.

"Sir, these buildings just seem aged, not destroyed." Edgeburn felt his thoughts leaving his lips as was now far too common.

"These buildings are two years old, that damage is from Rockrats, little dirt and stone things, burrow under the ground looking for food. Except they aren't too careful where they are going, if one digs into the foundation of a home, it will survive, but the home will start to lose stability, after enough holes, the whole thing will crumble."

"Wait, so there are little rocky mice eating holes in ponies basements?" Fireblossom said looking harder for any sign of these creatures.

"Most ponies don't have basements around here, but with there not being much wood to work with, half of all these buildings are just mud bricks and sealant. The rats will eat in and never even notice anything but a different taste." Starstrike stopped in his tracks.

"Son of Celestia, there is one now." He breathed an motioned towards a corner of a building.

A small grey and brown creature the size of a normal rat scurried out from a hole it had just eated in a building, sniffing the air and looking around.

"The things are supposed to be partially blind, and they aren't too smart, but they know that it's safe to come out at night. So, we're going to use our torches to convince it the day is coming and it should dig deep down, and away from town, got it?" Starstrike laid out their plan quickly.

"Edgeburn, head straight in, Fireblossom, take the right, I'll cover the left. Let me scare it first, then go after it." He said his horn beginning to glow slightly.

"Wahoo" Starstrike said calmly before his hooves lit up and he rocketed skyward, clearing the two story building next to them and landing next to their target.

"NOW!" he said swinging his torch near the rat, it stumbling in surprise. Edgeburn and Fireblossom quickly did as told, catching the rat in a triangle, it spinning round in terror before diving headfirst into the ground, a small hole closing up behind it.

"Good, one less rat to worry about, that's about as glamarous as the graveyard shift gets." Starstrike said with a smile.

"Well that was fun, Hey, Starstrike Sir, how did you go so high?" Fireblossom asked the question that Edgeburn had just been about to present.

"Oh, that's my talent, with my magic I can jump really high, it's about all magic is really good for, making my normal strengths better." He said with a slight frown at the word 'magic'.

"Wow, I've never seen anypony without wings even come close to that height without a balloon or something before." Fireblossom seemed to be getting closer as she walked next to him.

"Eh, thanks Private, glad it's interesting" Starstrike said with a slight blush, it barely visible past the torch light.

The group dissolved into silence as they keep watch for more Rockrats. The mintues passed and Edgeburn thought things were finally going to be settling down when the dreaded happened.

Fireblossom seemed to take a moment of deep thought before transfering her torch to her hooves. "So, is there anything we can light on fire?"

Edgeburn began to look around, afraid there might be something flamable immediately next to them.

"Oh, there are a ton of things, we still have to light all the torches back at the fort, I just want to get one more sweep in here, then we can go nuts." Starstrike said with a light voice.

"Yay, I was hopping we could light some things on fire!" Fireblossom cheered.

"Luna have mercy" Edgeburn muttered as his face paled.


End file.
